


Sirens in the Beat of Your Heart

by thatgirljazz



Series: (jet set) bonnie and clyde [2]
Category: Barry (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:01:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22263010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatgirljazz/pseuds/thatgirljazz
Summary: Sequel to Don't Blame Me (Love Made Me Crazy):Bodies pile up, Fuches threatens Charlotte, and things get even more dire when Barry snaps and takes out a mob house.
Relationships: Barry Berkman/Original Female Character(s), Barry Block/Original Female Character(s)
Series: (jet set) bonnie and clyde [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602586
Kudos: 9





	1. rita hayworth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sumisu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sumisu/gifts).



> For Eena, always. Look, I finally posted it!
> 
> Summary: Charlotte attends one of Barry's performances.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlotte attends Barry's performance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Eena. See, I finally posted it!

Charlotte looked down at the program at her hands. She would never tell him, but she thought Barry Block was the most ridiculous stage name she had ever heard of. It was like an off-brand superhero. 

“Dr. Greene, right?” Gene Cousineau walked towards her. He gestured to her dark brown hair. She decided to get it done earlier that day. It was her natural color and it matched her eyebrows. Blonde was too much upkeep.

“Yes, Mr. Cousineau,” she offered her hand. In her heels, he wasn’t much taller than her. 

“Call me Gene. Pleasure as always,” he kissed her hand and she resisted the temptation to roll her eyes. He was harmless, annoying, but harmless. 

“What did you think of the performance?” he raised his eyebrows.

“Brilliant,” she nodded. “I thought Barry and Sally were just lovely.”

Last night, Charlotte was painting her toes while he logged miles in her apartment, gripping his script in his large hands. She tried her best to be a good scene partner, but acting wasn’t her strong suit. 

“I think they work better now that they’re not a couple,” Gene nodded. She knew he said that for her sake, but she really didn’t mind. 

“I wouldn’t know,” she shrugged.

“You look like Rita Hayworth,” Gene smiled. “Dark hair suits you.”

“Charlotte!” Barry called out. 

“Excuse me,” she touched Gene’s wrist and he flushed, waving her off with a smile.

“Hi!” Charlotte beamed up at him and he swooped her off her feet. 

“Your hair! You look beautiful!” Barry gasped. He didn’t think she could get more stunning.

He asked her something, but she didn’t hear. She was focused on Sally looking at them. 

“Darling, put me down,” she touched his shoulder. He turned his head and set Charlotte down.

“I don’t think we’ve been properly introduced,” Charlotte walked over to her. “You were wonderful.”

“Oh, thank you. I’m Sally,” her smile was very polite. She really was quite lovely.

“Charlotte,” she gave her a small wave.

Sally’s shoulders werestraight, but her eyes danced around the room. Charlotte leaned a little closer to her.

“This is awkward, yeah?”

Sally looked at her with genuine surprise. 

“It’s all right. You can say it,” Charlotte winked. 

“Yeah, it is,” Sally laughed. “I’m just so busy. I mean, you’re a doctor. You’re busy too. It was just with me—”

“It’s not really any of my business,” Charlotte smiled. “He’s very proud of you and rightly so. You’re onto big things.” 

“Thank you,” Sally lit up. “So, you don’t mind that he’s playing my ex-husband in the next show?”

“No, not at all,” Charlotte was being honest,” I have three 16 hour shifts coming up, so I’m not even thinking about it.” 

“Wow, Barry was right,” Sally struggled with the words,” You’re really…something.”

“Oh?,” Charlotte arched an eyebrow. 

“When I first started doing the accent, he said I sounded like you,” Sally rubbed the back of her neck. 

“I’m sure that made you feel strange,” Charlotte giggled.

“Kinda,” Sally chuckled, nodding, “yeah.”

“He’s not the most—er—socially aware?” Charlotte shrugged.

“He just likes talking about you. Clearly, you can handle the whole thing,” Sally offered, waving her hands. 

“What thing?” Charlotte tilted her head.

“Oh, you know, all his walls. I just need someone more open, you know, as an artist,” Sally tucked a blonde wave behind her ear.

“He’s a bit complicated,” Charlotte wrinkled her nose and Sally laughed. 

“Hi,” Barry cleared his throat. “Gene said I should break up any cat fights.” 

This time Charlotte did roll her eyes and Sally chuckled. 

“It was lovely meeting you, Sally. I can’t wait to come to the next show,” Charlotte grinned. 

“Same! Thanks, Charlotte,” the smile was genuine this time. 

“I don’t really know what Gene was talking about. You seemed fine to me,” Barry put his hand on the small of her back as they walked away.

“Gene is very much a man,” Charlotte sighed, feeling the breeze on her face. “He said I looked like an old movie star.”

“You always look like a movie star,” Barry looked down at her, taking in her beauty.

“He meant because of my hair,” she laughed. 

“I think you look amazing,” Barry gave her a chaste kiss. 

“Thank you, love, but this is your night,” her blue eyes sparkled at him. 

“Did you like it?” Barry opened the car door for her. 

“Yes,” Charlotte smiled.

“I wish I didn’t buy these,” Barry snapped the suspenders with his thumbs, “I won’t use ‘em again.” 

“Don’t be so sure about that,” Charlotte lifted herself up on her toes and nipped his ear. 

“Babe,” he blushed.

Charlotte cocked an eyebrow at him as she sank down to her knees.

“Charlotte!” his blue eyes nearly popped out of his head.

Charlotte threw her head back, cackling. 

“This makeup took over an hour,” she got to her feet and dusted off her dress. 

“What if someone saw you?” he couldn’t even look at her without turning another shade of red. 

“Please, Barry. I’m a lady. I’ll suck you off when we get home,” she swatted him in the chest with her purse.

“Charlotte!” Barry looked around. 

“I can’t help it. You make it so easy,” Charlotte chuckled darkly, sliding into the car.


	2. nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No, I won't smile, but I'll show you my teeth  
> Someone like me can be a real nightmare, completely aware  
> But I'm glad to be a real nightmare, so save me your prayers
> 
> -halsey, nightmare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy and please leave feedback. I broke up the drabbles so it was easier to read.

With a heavy sigh, Charlotte shut her front door.All she wanted to do was sleep. It had been a hell of a night. Part of her hoped that Barry would come over, so she could just plant her face into his chest and drift off. She hadn’t received a text back yet.

Her blue eyes darted to the side and she felt an all too familiar tingle in the back of her neck. Something was off. 

“Evening, Charlotte,” the smile in Fuches’ voice was evident. 

Charlotte turned the light on and saw him sitting on her couch. She clenched her jaw and slid the keys between her fingers. 

“Get out,” she nodded towards the door. 

“You don’t want to know why I’m here?” his smile widened. 

“I could honestly give a fuck,” Charlotte scoffed.

Fuches laughed and drew the revolver from behind his back. She didn’t even flinch.

“You’re very effective,” Fuches patted his shoulder where she shot him. “You’d be my number one contract killer.”

“I’ll stick with medicine, thanks,” Charlotte stalked towards him. She was ready to tackle him.

Fuches pointed the gun at her and she stopped. 

“Drop the keys, princess.”

With a huff, Charlotte let them fall to the floor.

“I don’t know why you’re so upset. We’re even.”

“Even? They were going to rape and kill me. I just shot you in the bloody shoulder.” 

“Hey, I’m not some pervert. Just wanted them to kill you. That’s all.”

“Oh, I feel so much better.” 

“Look at you, so calm,” he almost sounded impressed. 

Charlotte silently sat down on her coffee table across from him.

“Barry can play house with you all he wants, but he’s a killer.”

A yawn crept across her face and she didn’t even hide it. 

“Just get to the ‘or else’.”

Her patience was wearing thin. She just wanted to go to sleep. Now, she had to deal with this asshole thinking he’s Dr. No. Her hand gripped the edge of the table. 

“Convince him to come back for his own good before we do anything we’ll regret,” he leaned forward and pressed the gun into the center of her forehead. She bared her teeth and Fuches went pale, realizing he wasn’t the apex predator this time. 

In one fell swoop, Charlotte grabbed the baton she hid under the table and lunged at Fuches. Her teeth sank into his wrist until he dropped the gun. He yelled and clutched his limp wrist with his other hand.

“I don’t do regrets,” she spoke softly, pressing the metal baton against his throat. She tilted her head, watching as his Adam’s apple bobbed when she applied more pressure. She contemplated choking him to death, but she was too tired to dispose of a body. Instead, she picked up the revolver off the ground. Fuches grabbed her waist and she punched him in the solar plexus, knocking the wind out of him. She emptied the bullets and tossed the gun away. 

“He has no idea, does he?” Fuches swallowed.

“Choose your next words carefully,” her eyes narrowed. 

“Barry’s in denial,” Fuches met her gaze. “But you—you know what you are.” 

Charlotte swung the baton at his shoulder where she stabbed him a month ago. He yelled and she struck him in the face where the bandage was. She jumped off him and Fuches crawled towards his gun. Full of adrenaline, she dragged him to his feet.

“Bother me again and I’ll put you in the ground.”

She watched him stumble to the elevator. 

“Are all men idiots?” she growled and grabbed him by the collar. “Stairs, bloody moron. I’m not letting my doorman see you.” 

With her keys in one hand and the baton in the other, she ended up practically shoving him into his car. 

“I’m giving you til the count of five. One…two—”

Fuches peeled out of the parking lot with a screech. Charlotte shook her head and went back inside, smiling at her doorman. 

“Oh, Dr, Greene. We let your boyfriend Barry, up,” he told her.

“Oh, thank you, Ross,” she gave another curt smile before booking it up the stairs. 

Barry stood in her doorway, frozen with his back to her.

“Barry, love?” she kept her voice soft. 

“Charlotte!” he lifted her off the ground.“Your door was open—the bullets—I didn’t know what happened.”

“I’m all right,” she sighed into his shoulder. 

“What happened?” he set her back down.

Charlotte shut her door for the second time that night, locked up, and moved into the kitchen.She heard Barry’s heavy footsteps behind her. 

“Fuches paid me a visit. Thought I could get you to come back to him,” she cleaned the bloody baton with bleach before setting on the drying mat. “I took care of it.” 

“Charlotte—” Barry croaked, voice thick with emotion.

“I’m right here. Yeah?” Charlotte took his trembling hands and pressed them to her lips. 

“Yeah,” he relaxed at her touch. 

“And where are you?” her thumb grazed his cheek.

“I’m right here. With you,” he sighed.

“C’mon,” Charlotte laced her fingers with his, “I need to take a look at your back.” 

He took a seat on the edge of her bed as he waited for her to get her first aid kit from the hallway.Charlotte gave the living room another sweep and put the baton back under the table, stowed away in the corner. She got the first aid kit out of the closet and walked back into her bedroom. She kneeled behind him as he lifted his shirt up. It looked better than two days ago. It was nightmare to clean out the superglue and get some proper stitches. 

“You should’ve called me,” she took off the gauze.

“I wanted to handle it. You’re already too involved,” he winced as she gingerly put a new bandage on it. 

“I would’ve just told you to kill Loach. If he’s hiring a hitman, he’s not on the up and up,” she kissed the skin above the wound.

“Oh,” his eyes wide went as the realization dawned on him,” right.” 

Charlotte stood up and put the kit back in the closet.

“If you bleed on these sheets, so help me,” she grabbed one of his shirts from the drawer and handed it to him.

“Yes, ma’am,” Barry put it on as she kicked off her pants and threw them in the hamper with the rest of her clothes. She grabbed her robe off the door. 

“Don’t get any ideas. I’m just gonna hop in the shower,” she folded her arms across her chest.His eyes wandered over the rest of her body and she shook her head. 

“No fair,” he gave her a boyish grin. 

“You’ll live,” she rolled her eyes playfully. 

She turned on the water and stepped inside, letting out a sigh as the hot water hit her aching back. She was ready to sleep. She shut the water off and toweled off her hair. 

When Charlotte stepped out in her nightgown, Barry watched her with sleepy, heavy lidded eyes. His arm was folded behind his head and a smile spread across his face.She slid under the covers with him and he kissed the top of her head. She buried her face in his chest and sighed. Finally.


	3. wonders woman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlotte meets NoHo Hank when Barry's car breaks down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy and please leave feedback!

Barry started to drive off from the Chechens when his car made a loud noise and stopped. He tried to start the car again and it made a cranking noise. Really? He was gonna get stuck now? He already had to deal with the weird dance and NoHo Hank’s speech. He just wanted to get out of there. He sighed and pulled out his phone.

“Hey, so, something’s wrong with my car.”

Charlotte arrived an hour later. His car was swarmed with Chechens talking to each other. Barry was leaning against his car as NoHo Hank rambled on and on. He heaved a sigh of relief at the sight of Charlotte’s grey Toyota Camry. She stepped out and a hush fell over the Chechens. Yeah, she had that effect on people. She walked over in her light jeans and black leather jacket. Her hair was tied back and she was wearing her giant black sunglasses. She took them off when she approached him.

“Hey,” she said cautiously, aware of the eyes on her. 

“Hey,” Barry leaned down and gave her a kiss. It was how he normally greeted her, but the caveman part of him wanted to show off. 

“Territorial,” she chuckled against his lips.

He couldn’t get anything past her and smiled. The accordion player started playing something and Charlotte pulled back, laughing. 

“Isn’t that from a Disney movie?” she laughed.

The accordion player smiled at her and she covered her mouth. She shot Barry a look and he shrugged. 

“Shut up, you’re embarrassing,” NoHo Hank groaned. “Another moment ruined.”

“It’s okay,” Charlotte gathered herself.

“Hello,” Hank put his hand out. “I am NoHo Hank, but you can call me Hank.”

“Hi,” Charlotte shook his hand,” Charlotte.”

“So, are we heading out or?” Barry was desperate to leave.

“No, not yet. I need you to start your car again,” Charlotte walked back to her car.

She returned with a toolbox and a jack. 

“You fix cars?” Barry stared at her

“Sometimes,” Charlotte smiled. 

Before he knew it, she was under his car while NoHo Hank hunched down and talked to her about Cristobal. 

“Have you talked to him about any of this?” she sighed, grabbing another wrench. 

Barry held onto her leather jacket, watching her as she worked. He could see her chest rising and falling in her now dirty tank top. He shouldn’t be turned on by the fact she was doing something normal like fixing a car, but he was. Now, he really wanted to get back. He tried not to get annoyed with the fact the Chechens were watching her as closely as he was.

“No, I haven’t. It’s hard topic, you know?” NoHo Hank sighed.

“You should be honest,” Charlotte slid out from under the car and dusted off her hands. Barry lifted her to her feet. She put on her jacket and he pulled her to him. 

“You’ve got a fan club,” he sighed. 

“Oh? Wanna give ‘em a show?” Charlotte tilted her head. 

Before Barry could object, Charlotte was kissing him.The accordion player’s mouth fell open as she gripped his bicep. He tried to keep an eye on the Chechens, but she made that impossible. She deepened the kiss and reminded him who was really in charge. She pressed herself against him and he could barely hide the growl in his throat. He knew she’d fuck him right there just to make a point. 

“Start the car, tiger,” Charlotte patted him on the chest. 

Barry sighed and got inside the car. It started right up and he was very thankful. He really didn’t feel like becoming an exhibitionist in front of the Chechen mafia. He waited a minute before getting out of the car and standing next to Charlotte. 

One of the Chechens raised his hand and NoHo Hank looked at him. He mumbled something in Russian and Charlotte laughed.

“You speak Russian?” Hank’s face lit up.

“A little,” Charlotte smiled.

“What did he say?” Barry furrowed his brow.

“He wanted to know if being such an amazing assassin got you a hot girlfriend,” Charlotte giggled.

“Uhh,” Barry rubbed the back of his neck,” I actually don’t know why she’s with me.”

“Barry, Barry, Barry,” Hank shook his head, smiling fondly.

“He doesn’t get it,” Charlotte pointed at him.

“Part of his charm,” Hank grinned wider. “Do you want to see what Barry taught them?”

“No, she doesn’t need to see that,” Barry shook his head.

“I’d love to,” Charlotte winked.

Barry turned his head as the men started shooting pots and pans, stabbing dummies, and crouching through doors. 

“What do you think?” Hank asked, seriously.

“Formidable,” Charlotte nodded. “They’re great.”

“Miss Charlotte, are you assassin?” Mayrbek asked, leaning against his rifle.

“She’s a doctor,” Barry answered.

Charlotte took the rifle from Mayrbek and saw a glass bottle still standing. She got in position against a rock and the Chechens got quiet again. She fired a shot and it shattered. They clapped as she stood up.

“Wow, Charlotte is real life Wonders Woman,” Hank smiled, nodding approvingly. 

“We should get going,” Barry clapped Charlotte on the shoulder.

“Bye,” Charlotte waved.

“Nice meeting you,” Hank waved back.

Barry followed Charlotte back to her place. He couldn’t drive fast enough. The second they got inside her apartment, he captured her mouth in a sloppy kiss. He pressed her against the door and went for her neck. 

“Are we jealous, darling?” she smirked.

He nipped at her delicate skin and she gasped, delighted.

“You’re mine,” his eyes were practically black and locked onto hers. 

“Prove it,” her eyebrow arched, daring him. 

She smelled like sweat, motor oil, and sand. He wanted every part of her.


	4. his and mine are the same

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Then I heard your heart beating, you were in the darkness too  
> So I stayed in the darkness with you
> 
> -florence + the machine, cosmic love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy and please leave feedback.

It was a 10 hour shift and Charlotte couldn’t wait to go home. She walked out to the parking garage, always keeping a watchful eye. She checked around the car out of habit and the backseat before getting in and locking it. She looked at her phone and saw she had 25 missed calls from Barry. He knew she couldn’t come to his performance because she couldn’t find anyone to cover her shift. That wouldn’t warrant so many calls. 

She listened to one of the four messages he left. He sounded distraught. Something about Fuches framing Cousineau for Moss. She set her jaw as she realized Fuches must’ve gone after Cousineau when his little ambush didn’t work on her. She should’ve killed him. She started her car and told hands-free to call Barry as she drove out of the garage. 

“Barry?” Charlotte turned her wipers on. All she could hear was breathing. “Barry? What’s going on?”

She didn’t scare easily, but it was different with him. He was much more fragile than she was. It brought out a very protective urge in her. She couldn’t help it if she tried.

“Charlotte?” he sounded so disoriented, so quiet. 

“Yes, Barry. It’s Charlotte. Where are you?”

More heavy breathing. 

“Darling, you’re gonna have to tell me what’s happening.”

“I…”

“Okay, remember how I showed you the location thing on your phone?”

“Yeah.”

“Do that and I’ll come to you, okay?”

“Okay.”

She relied on her GPS to guide her, remembering to drive as carefully as she could. She didn’t need to get pulled over. What would she say? She was speeding to her hitman boyfriend? She took a deep breath and shook off any nerves. Her phone said there was a monastery nearby. She bit her lip, remembering when she met Hank and how he went on and on about some Esther woman. Burmese. If the Chechens were involved, she couldn’t go in empty handed. She opened her trunk and pulled out her bag. She changed into jeans, a sweatshirt, and trainers.She grabbed her knife and holster, strapping it on. For good measure, Charlotte grabbed a small handgun out of the bag too and loaded it. She stalked around the perimeter and found an unlocked window. She lifted it open and slipped inside. 

With her gun out in front of her, Charlotte tiptoed through the building. It was unnaturally quiet. She saw the bodies on the ground and her blue eyes widened. She heard Hank talking to someone and she hid against the wall. Her Russian was a little rusty. Something about a shoot-out which was already obvious. She made her way down the flickering hallway. 

Suddenly, Charlotte was pushed against the wall. Someone had their hands on her shoulders. She shoved her gun into their ribcage. It wasn’t the first time she was caught off guard.

“Let go or I shoot,” she hissed.

The light swung back and forth, revealing Barry’s stunned face. She pulled back her gun as he relaxed his grip.

“Charlotte…” his voice was a little too loud. “I could’ve—”

“We need to get out of here,” she whispered.

“Hank—”

“I know, we have to go out the back. You go first. I’ll cover you,” she turned her head. They were still alone.

“Shouldn’t you—”

“No time for chivalry, do what I say,” Charlotte ordered.

Barry nodded and slipped down the hallway. She stalked backwards, keeping her eyes alert. She nearly tripped on a body, but caught herself. Very slowly, Barry opened the back door and they both walked out. The rain fell down on them as Charlotte scanned the area.

“I’m parked a block over.”

“I drove—”

Charlotte spotted his car on the street and shot out two of his windows. She grabbed some of his things, handed them to him, and then shot one of the tires.

“We’ll report it stolen tomorrow. C’mon,” she took his hand and dragged him to her car. 

As they drove back to her apartment, Charlotte snuck a worrying glance at him every so often. He didn’t have any marks on him. How could that be? There were so many bodies. 

Charlotte pulled into her parking space and put her weapons back in her trunk. Barry just stood there. She grabbed his hand and led him into her building.

“Hi, John,” she waved at the doorman.

“Hi, Dr. Greene. This rain, huh?” he shrugged.

“Just like London for me,” she joked and hit the button for the elevator. Barry’s grip on her hand tightened, so she rubbed her thumb over his wrist. “Have a good night, John.”

She waved and stepped into the elevator. 

Charlotte hastily unlocked her door with one hand, guided him to her bedroom and sat him down. Their wet clothes soaked through her bedspread.

“I did it,” his voice was cold. 

“I know,” she sighed. It was the only way he could’ve gotten away so clean. 

“All those people—I didn’t even get Fuches,” Barry buried his face in her lap, bursting into tears.She rubbed his back as it shook with sobs. He gripped the drenched fabric of her jeans.She swallowed hard, vision blurred with tears.

“I love you,” her voice was barely a whisper. 

The tears slipped down her face. She felt sick. She’d never said that to anyone and it scared her more than anything in the world. Her heart pounded against her ribs. She could handle heart surgery, broken legs, even killing those who would harm her, but this wasn’t what she signed up for. She let herself truly get attached. She lied, thinking it was something fun,sometimes even sweet, and she would walk away like always.He was different. Why did he have to be different? It made things real and real was messy. He didn’t say a word and just lifted his head. 

“I love you, Barry,” her voice cracked, lower lip trembling. 

Charlotte took his face in her hands, wiping away the tears. 

“Why?” he stared deep into her eyes.

“I can’t explain it,” she pressed her forehead against his,” I just do.”

Her hand ran down his face, tracing his cheekbone. He pressed his mouth against the heel of her palm. She let out a shaky breath as he kissed down her wrist.Her fingers danced across his jaw and he looked back up at her. Like waves crashing against the jagged rock, there was no stopping this. 

Charlotte brought his mouth to hers in a searing kiss. Barry tangled his fingers in her chocolate waves. Her tongue ran across his lower lip, seeking permission. He shivered as she deepened the kiss. Charlotte’s hips surged forward, rocking against his thigh, desperately needing some friction. They moaned into each other’s mouths, dizzy at the sensation. The hand that was stuck in her dark hair tilted her head back, breaking the kiss. Barry dragged his mouth against the sensitive skin on her neck, leaving a trail of goosebumps in his wake. He stopped at her clothed shoulder, groaning in frustration. He needed more of her soft skin. 

With a surprisingly steady hand, he unzipped her sweatshirt and tossed her shirt aside.She groped the hem of his hoodie, struggling to get the damp fabric off him. He threw it on the ground with the rest of their clothes and his back fell against the pillows.She seized the opportunity, wiggling into his lap. She whimpered as she felt his fingers on her. He chuckled against her neck as she held onto his broad shoulders. Her hips moved faster and her breathing got heavier.Charlotte gasped, her nails left little half crescent moons on his skin. 

They were chest to chest and his heart was hammering so fast he was certain she could feel it. She gave him a sweet kiss as she lined them up and lowered herself down, moaning as she felt him. There was no space between their bodies, just sweat. He groaned when she locked her ankles around his back, letting him take her completely.Charlotte buried her face in his shoulder when he snapped his hips up into her. They soon found a rhythm, filling her bedroom with sighs and gasps. She opened her eyes, looking into his. Their movements got more erratic as they got closer and closer to the edge.Barry captured her cry in his mouth mixing with his, reaching their crest.

“I love you,” she whispered against his lips.

“I-I love you,” he sighed, kissing her again. 

She moved off him, disappearing in her bathroom. All Barry could do was stare at her ceiling fan. He felt the bed shift as she pulled the covers back. She snuggled under his arm almost immediately, resting her head on his chest.They lay there like that for a while, just breathing. He felt…whole. She loved him. Her round blue eyes looked up at him, brushing the sweaty dark hair from his forehead. Barry tilted her chin up and kissed her. She really loved him.


	5. bang bang (my baby shot me down)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't pretend it's such a mystery  
> Think about the place where you first met me
> 
> -taylor swift, getaway car

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy and please leave feedback!

** 6 months later **

His hands were shaking.Fuches was dead. He was really dead. Every time Barry closed his eyes, he saw himself shooting Fuches. He dropped the gun. Charlotte picked it up and handed Barry her knife. Her gloved hand covered his as they plunged the knife into Fuches’ chest. He waited in their motel room, in the middle of nowhere—where they had tracked down Fuches. She said she’d be back. Of course she would. She was his Bonnie. He collapsed on the bed.

He saw Charlotte’s small frame laying next to him. He could see her eyes watching him. He must've fallen asleep, waiting for her.

“I was so worried,” he sighed.

“So worried you fell asleep,” she laughed. 

“Charlotte—”

“Shh, it’s okay. Everything’s going to be okay,” she cupped his face and kissed him. 

Barry kissed her back, unable to get enough of her. She slid her hand down the front of his pants and nipped at his ear. He groaned, melting under her touch. He didn’t stand a chance. 

He dozed off again and saw her come out of the bathroom. Her hair was wet and she was dressed. She was packing.

“What time is it?” Barry looked at the clock.

“Time to leave. Shower and get dressed,” she pointed to the bathroom. 

He knew better than to question her. She knew best. 

When Barry got out of the shower, his things were already packed except for some clothes on the bed. Charlotte came back in from outside, coat on. He buckled his belt and pulled his shirt over his head. She was standing in front of him. Barry pulled her to him.

Her small hand grazed his cheek and he sighed at her touch. Her lips met his in a sweet kiss. His eyes flew open as he felt a sharp pain in his abdomen.

“Shh, I’m so sorry,” Charlotte whispered as he gasped. 

He looked down. Her gloved hand was wrapped around a blade buried inside him. She twisted it and he cried out. Blood gushed out of him like rain down a gutter. He struggled against her as she drove the knife deeper. 

“It won’t take long. I’ve punctured your liver and your spleen,” she spoke calmly, despite the tears burning in her eyes. She pulled out the knife and Barry fell to his knees. 

“C-Charlotte,” he stared up at her, tears welling in his eyes.

“Fuches kept a file on you. You’re a liability, Barry,” tears streamed down her face.

“But…but…”

“It’s better if you don’t speak.”

He started to feel woozy and pressed his hand into the wound, blood spilling over his fingers.

“They’ll trace it all back to you,” she swallowed hard. 

“Charlotte…” he reached out for her. 

“You’d give me up,” her voice cracked. 

“N-Never,” he shook his head. 

“We both know you would,” fresh tears fell from her blue eyes. 

“But…I love…you,” he choked out.

She crawled to him and covered his mouth with hers. Their tears melted together as she pulled back. Barry knew he was fading fast. He could barely see her now. He fell onto his back, blood seeping into the carpet. She cradled his head in her lap, listening as his breaths got shallower and shallower.

“And I love you,” Charlotte sobbed.

She watched the light leave his eyes and cried out.She had killed the only man she ever loved.She let out a shaky breath and gathered herself. She needed to leave.Now. She stood up and walked out, shutting the door with a loud snap. The car was already running, so she got inside.She drove off, never looking back.

**A year later - London**

“Dr. Calloway? We need you,” a nurse said.

Charlotte looked up from her book and set it down. She was supposed to be on her break. 

“Daphne, where is Dr. Brown?” she sighed. 

“We can’t find him,” sheshrugged. 

“Of course not,” Charlotte muttered. She walked down the hallway. “Any plans for the weekend?” 

“I was thinking of seeing that new Sally Reed movie. She’s so good,” Daphne smiled.

“Yeah,” Charlotte sighed,” she is.”

“Are you all right?” Daphne asked. 

“Absolutely fine,” Charlotte faked a smile.

“So the patient is a 24 year old female with a shattered femur,” Daphne handed the file over.

“What happened?” Charlotte scanned the pages.

“She said she took a nasty tumble down the stairs,” Daphne explained.

“Hmm,” Charlotte lifted the x-ray.

“Her boyfriend actually carried her in here. He hasn’t left her side,” Daphne added.

“Oh?” Charlotte arched an eyebrow. “Does she have any other injuries?”

“She’s pretty banged up from the fall, but just the femur is broken,” Daphne told her.

“I see,” Charlotte put the file down, “what room is she in?”

“406.” 

“Tell her I’ll be right in.”

**Author's Note:**

> For Eena, always. Look, I finally posted it!


End file.
